R5 Meets FanFiction
by AusllyxXxRaura
Summary: Inspired by HJ Russo's story about R5 meeting fanfiction. A fanfic about R5 and the Austin and Ally cast reading their fanfiction for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

Ross was so bored. Laura hadn't finished school yet, Calum and Raini were finishing a scene and his family wasn't at the set yet. Which meant boredom central.

He decided to check his mentions on twitter. He always loves replying to fans on twitter. He noticed along with the normal hashtags #AustinAndAlly and #R5, something else filled his mentions: #RauravsRaia. He hates drama, so he skipped through the #RauravsRaia. He was almost done looking at his mentions when something caught his eye: R5 fanfiction.

He just eyed the sight of the words in shock that people wrote about him as Ross, not just as Austin. His family opened the door of his dressing room. He let out his famous girl scream in a state of surprise.

"Hey, Ross! Why are you so jumpy?" Rydel asked.

He turned around to face his family. "Hey, guys. Look at this."

Rocky went over to Ross and immediately saw what he was looking at.

"Hey, guys. People write about us. As in, there are R5 fanfictions online." Rocky said.

"Really? That's awesome!" came from his family.

They crowded around Ross's laptop. 'Wow. There are a lot of ships here.' crowded everyone's minds.

"What are you looking at?" Laura asked.

"Fanfictions. People write about R5." Ross said. It was a miracle he could hear her, seeing as he was squished in his chair.

"Cool!" Laura rushed over. She decided to see what ships there were with her. And, boy, were there a lot.

Raura- The most expected. After all, they do star on a show together.

Riaura- She's guessing that's Riker.

Rataura- Again, this is just her guess, but it could be her and Ratliff.

Rockaura- She thinks this might be Rocky.

Rydaura- She thinks this is Rydel.

"Let's read one!" Riker said.

"OK." everyone agreed.

"Ross, click on the link." Rydel ordered.

The link took him to a fangirl's paradise: the world of . More specifically, the story 'I'm Not A Monster' by XFeelXTheXLoveX.

Calum and Raini entered the room then.

"What'cha lookin at?" Raini asked.

"Fanfiction. People actually write about R5." Ross said for the 3rd time that day.

"Lemme see!" Calum yelled. Ross rolled his eyes. Sometimes his best friend could be such a girl.

They took turns reading the chapters out loud.

Calum yelled "What the hell? Riker! Why?" at the screen.

"What did I do?" Riker asked.

"Not you. The Riker in the story." Calum said.

Riker rolled his eyes and everyone got back to the screen. 'God, this person is talented.' ran through everyone's mind.

"This person is really talented. Gimme the mouse." Laura demanded.

Laura clicked on XFeelXTheXLoveX's page when she found a story description she liked.

"Ooo! What's this one?" Laura said as she clicked on the story 'Take Me Back To The Start' obviously by the same person.

"Oh my God! Rosslington!" she squealed.

"WHAT?" Ross and Ratliff's eyes widened.

"Rosslington. Ross and Ratliff. Come on guys. Keep up." Calum said.

Ross and Ratliff shook their heads while rolling their eyes.

"Aww. So cute! I totally ship it!" Rydel exclaimed.

"Me too!" Laura said.

They found a number of other stories such as:  
Messing with Fate  
It's All About The Girl  
Going In Circles  
Keeping Secrets  
It'll Change Everything yeah, you kinda get the point.

They had a lot of time to kill before Ross had to go to band practice, seen as though the scene that Calum and Raini just finished was the last scene of the day, so they looked through the stories. They found a story called Here Comes Forever.

They took turns reading the chapters out loud. So only the person who was reading was near the computer. Everyone else was on the couch, on the table, on the floor; basically scattered around the room.

"Wow. This is kinda like Love Story by Taylor Swift." Laura said.

"Yeah. It is, isn't it?" everyone agreed.

"Come on, everyone." Riker said.

Everyone followed except Ross and Ratliff.

"When do we tell them that we're dating?" Ross asked.

"Soon, Ross. Soon." Ratliff answered.

Little did they know, Laura and Raini were still listening.

"Should we spill it?" Raini asked.

"No, let them tell the others." Laura said.

Laura and Raini followed the others.


	2. Chapter 2

**I think this is gonna turn into a short story. I have a lot of ideas for this that came to me after I posted it.**

**REPLY TIME! (If you have a FanFiction account, I will PM you.)**

_**Cynthia02: Haha ilove this it's awesome continue!-**_**Glad you like it! I thought it would be a oneshot, but I think its gonna be a short story! I'm so excited! I haven't published a story in a while.**

_**Guest 1: I read the title and was like this is going to be hilarious XD but anyway love**_** it- Glad you like it! I wrote the last chapter at 11PM, and I was tired, but I think it turned out pretty well.**

_**Guest 2: Fanfictions in a fanfiction. Love this little drabble like thing. All pairings**_** mentioned.- Thanks! I got the idea from HJ Russo's story!**

**OK. I think that's enough talking. Let's get to the story!**

* * *

After band practice, Ross went over to Ratliff's apartment. After 5 hours, he came home.

"R-Ross, what's that?" Rydel asked.

"What's what?" Ross answered her question with a question.

"That thing on your neck. Is that..." Rydel said.

"Nothing!" Ross yelled, putting his hand on his neck.

"Other side, Ross." Rydel said. "Ross, take your hand off your neck." she added when Ross put his hand on the other side.

As far as Rydel knew, Ross and Ratliff were just friends. But who comes home from their friend's house with messy hair and love bites? Not Rydel.

"Ross, I know about you and Ratliff." Rydel sighed.

"You're crazy. There's nothing going on between me and Ratliff." Ross lied.

"Ross, you've been coming home with love bites after visiting Ratliff. I just haven't said anything." Rydel laughed.

"What? So you think this is wrong and FUNNY? Just 'cause I'm gay. Just 'cause I'm dating a guy? I guess that's like you, Rydel." Ross yelled.

"Ross, you just happen to love somebody with the same parts as you."**(1)** Rydel said.

"Sorry for snapping at you. I was just afraid that you'd reject me as a brother." Ross said.

"Are you gonna tell anybody else?" Rydel asked.

"Yeah." Ross said as Riker was walking in.

"Tell anybody else what?" Riker asked.

"Ross? Something you wanna tell him?" Rydel said.

Ross glared at her.

"Riker, I'm dating R-R-Ratliff." Ross stuttered.

"What." Riker said.

"Yeah, you heard right. I'm dating Ratliff. Do you think it's wrong?" Ross cried.

"No, I don't. I'm just shocked." Riker said.

"I guess it's time to tell everyone else." Ross said.

* * *

**(1) If anyone can guess who said this, you get a virtual cookie!**

**I got the one of the best tickets for the R5 concert at Pine Belt Arena in Toms River, NJ! Section A (the section closest to the stage on Rocky's side) Row 11, Seat 8!**

**I started my poster, even though the concert isn't until November.**

**BTW, I'm stuck on ideas on how Ross should tell his parents he's dating Ratliff. Please give me your ideas!**

**-Erin**


End file.
